Radori
General Radori is a user on the GameFAQS message boards. He's known for posting in the SSB4 Wii U board. Notability? Radori is one of the leading Isaac supporters and started a Golden Sun thread that made it to 500 posts. http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69047602 If there is an Isaac topic, he is in it. (Provided he isn't warned.) Radori also was one of the firestarters for the lengendary thread I gotta say and was lucky enough to get the 500th post. Radori is the creator for the SmashFAQs Xat room. http://xat.com/SmashFAQs Radori was the fire starter for the Gematsu Wars threads that appeared on the forums. The mods have made quick work of those threads, however. Personality and Board Radori makes snarky comments but he's generally a good guy at heart and enjoys being helpfu.l He usually is found partaking in discussions about competitive play, in any thread about Isaac or he's being a memeslut. He also has a strange obsession with getting the 2nd post, 51st, 69th, 101st, 151st, etc. in threads will post that he has said post number when he gets it. He has no idea why this is. After getting married to GoddessRosal1na, Radori now has a pseudo gimmick mainly when GR is around being *laughs menacingly* Goals for SSB4 Radori is excited to find out the more technical skils in SSB4. Radori enjoys being a competitve Smasher but is willing to play with any and all people..He also plans on being the best Greninja main ever in SSB4 and wants to get sponsored for the game in the future. Trivia Radori is the best player in the Wii fighting game Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3. Radori won back to back national tournaments for the game in 2012 and 2013. He's also a very strong player in Persona 4 Arena and is one of the better netplay players. Radori did infact get his alias from combining Rasengan and Chidori back when he enjoyed watching Naruto. Radori is also older than you think he is. Radori is also now a host of the Super Smash FAQs Interviews. User Interaction Himself '- Radori thinks Radori is a cool guy and doesn't afraid of anything. 'CuddlyDoll '- Cuddly is Radori's boo. It's that simple. 'MegaPidgey '- Radori agrees with Lady Pidgey on just about everything. She's one of Radori's favorite users as anyone who shares Radori's ideals is automatically amazing. 'GoddessRosal1na '- Now Radori's wifey, GR is a great troll with a really annoying gimmick. Radori even warns users at the beginning of GR's threads saying it is bait. Seeing as how they don't listen anyway, Radori cheers GR on until 100 posts have been reached. On 7/8/2014, Radori asked GR to marry him after finding out she was an Isaac supporter.. GR said yes. <3 This thread made it to 500 posts forever marking the marriage in GameFAQs history. 'BurnedPotatoes- Radori thinks BP is absolutely hilarious. He started "Ridley" shitposting because of him. Earthmaster3 - Radori holds Earthmaster in high regard due to being another leading Isaac supporter and an overall cool guy. He's the co-creator of the Isaac Inn thread. LordCarlisle - Radori respects Carlisle's devotion to Ghirahim since he isn't noted for trolling and actually cares about his inclusion and proves so with legit arguments about it. Radori also respect the fact that Carlisle never comes across as nasty if he doesn't agree with something that is said. Radori always laughs when a Ghirahim topic as he knows Carlisle will show up in it. We also enjoy our Skype conversations. He's one of the other 2 hosts of the Super Smash FAQs Interviews [[ComeOnToadette|C'''omeOnToadette]]' - She's a user with a gimmick of supporting and wonderul character being Toadette. 'NintendoIsBeast '- This guy right there. Radori has had many issues with this user but it turns out they do share similar ideals. Mainly around the idea of characters being cut or not cut. However, the fool made a really dumb bet with Radori that Shulk won't be revealed on MonadoMonday 7/14/2014. He will lose this bet and now he'll have to have "Radori is my god" in his sig on and his wiki page. It will be glorious. '''Netami Ami' - Radori is someone scared of Ami as he doesn't always understand her crazy ways of expressing herself in topics. Her sig entails that "It's not that I like you or anything" and she has yet to tell him why after he asks her. energyman2289 - Radori and energyman are cool as fuck. They enjoy chatting on Skype and having a good time discussing the insanity of the board. Radori and energy were the brains behind the alt that appeared during the GoddessRosa1inapocalypse being GoddessCarl1sle. This was easily the greatest of the Goddess alts. He is also one of the hosts for the Super Smash FAQs Interviews Shaneikua - She is a Queen and is too awesome for making the Wiki. Ghasts - Radori loves Ghasts and Ghasts loves all of Radori's posts and topics Eat_Cow - Once a good egg but turned bad in the worst way. soothsayer77 - Radori is very grateful to soothsayer for lighting the flame that fueled the fire in the I gotta say thread. Radori had tons of laugh in the course of that topic's 3 hour history. User728 '''- 728 is the greatest troll there is on SmashFAQs. He is always right no matter how good another argument is against him and people fall for his topics on a daily basis. '''To be Continued... Category:Users